Sharing the stage
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: miley meets Mikayla and is invited to a prty with her but has to sing with her as hannah what will happen? Mikiley Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Aly and Aj or any of their songs. Plus I didn't know Mikaylas last name so I made one up.**

My hands were shaking as I hannded her the picture and studdered."H-hi I'm M-miley a huge fan." I felt like smacking myself, I knew I sounded like another idiot thats just been starstruck. She smiled sweetly and took the picture and signed it. "Nice to meet you sweetie, I'm glad to hear that." She stood up to hand me the picture but when she did our hands touched and she looked up at me and didn't let go, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I didn't know what was going on until she let go and put both arms around me.

It was kind of awkward hugging someone with a table in between you, but hey... it doesn't matter all that matters is that it was real._ I just met her. She called me sweetie. She signed my picture... Oh god I can't believe she hugged me can you belive it? _Mikayla Martial... biggest star since... well, she's almost as big as Hannah I have to admit. She let go and I turned to walk away, but stopped when she spoke again. "Are you and your friends over there coming to the show tonight?" She asked and I blushed and told her we couldn't get tickets, but I would have loved to. She grinned... _Oh that cocky grin. _She always uses it whenever she talks about herself on talkshows. _I know it's weird but I love it._

"Come here for a sec." She said and motioned with her hand. She grabbed mine and looked at Oliver and Lilly. "Who's boyfriend is that? Yours or blondies?" She whispered looking at Oliver, who grinned like an idiot and waved, but soon stopped because Lilly elbowed him. I gulped, she was making me nervouse with her so close, I've never been this close to a celebrity that I actually like before. "I- uh, well he's just a friend. Neither of us are dating him, why? Do you want me to get him? He's desperate and in love with you if that helps." I said while sweating and fidgeting at the same time.

"No..." She said it kind of loud and moved her hand so that it was on my arm, but her fingertips were tickling my palm. "I just wanted to know if you were single, that's all, I couldn't give a damn about him." She grinned again. _Did I already mention I love that grin? _"O-oh?" I sort of asked, I don't even know if it sounded like a question, it was too hard to think right then and there, and I'm sure my hands were sweaty. " How about you and your friends stick around and come to the concert with me?" She asked as she stepped forward a bit and let go of my arm. _Wow, she's really close to me_. "Uh... really? We'd love to." I couldn't think of what to say, it's like my brain froze.

"On one condition though." She said and then looked at the table and grabbed someone's cd to sign it. She glanced up and flashed a smile at the fan and waved goodbye to them as she handed it back. She looked at me and I asked what the conditon was. "Don't be looking for a date while you're waiting... " I tilted my head wondering why she would bring somthing like that up. She handed some little kid a poster that she had signed, and then whispered in my ear. "You're... _**my**_ date, got that?" She raised and eyebrow and I think I might have turned purple. She chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'll take that as a yes." She said before sitting back down at the table, not even bothering to make sure she was right.

I walked back over to Lilly and Oliver and the both looked at eachother and started laughing. "Hey... I wasn't that bad! " I yelled. They both managed to calm down ans asked what she was talking to me about. "Actually, she asked if we would be willing to wait, and if we are she will take us to her concert later so... there." I said wisely. Oliver put his arm around me and said. "You see, Smokin oaken has gotten us into a concert. I saw her looking at me, what did she say?" I laughed and told them what she said. I left out the part about the condition, because I wasn't sure If she was serious or joking, or if she wanted all her fans to know she was gay if she was serious.

It would be awesome though. Could you imagine if she was... Mikayla, of all people wanted me. I've been, like, obessing over her since her first single. It's hard for me to obsess over stars because the one's I've met as Hannah always have a bad side or they turn out to be normal and there's nothing to like about them. Sometimes they sing bad in rehearsal, so I can't listen to the fake version that they put on the cd and it completely ruins my view of celebs. I haven't met Mikayla as Hannah, I would do anything to perform with her... get close and have to dance with her. Sharing the stage has to be comfortable, If I don't like someone I can't go into my zone with them on my stage with me. I have a feeling that Mikayla would be a good person to share that with... I hate to say this but it may be even be better than orgasmic.

We've been waiting for about an hour. All three of us excited and lost in our thoughts. _I can't believe she said that, I think she's the hottest person to walk the earth and she wants me to come to the concert? oh my god what if she was joking? What if she was serious and does somthing, anything, I would flip out over anything if it had to do with her, even if she acknowledged me I'd probably turn purple. I can't believe she touched my arm too. Wow I'm rambling to myself eek I better stop. _

She signed one more cd and then glanced over at us sittig on the bench and smiled at me and winked. I blushed and then stood up and Lilly and Oliver copied me. We walked over to the table and she kept eye contact with me and acted as if my two friends weren't there. "So, are you guys ready to rock?" She said and smiled. We all said yes in some form and she grabbed my hand. "Ok, let's go to the limo, I'm gonna need to change when we get there but you guys can hang in my dressing room while I get ready."

She pulled me along and Oliver raised an eyebrow while looking at our hands. He whispered somthing to Lilly and pointed at our hands and she elbowed him and then looked and giggled. Obviously he must have said somthing perverted and she told him to quit it and then realized he wasn't kidding about Mikayla's sudden affection for me.She opened the door and held it open as I got in, she let go of my hand, thank god, because it was rather sweaty. My two friends followed and sat in the seat opposite us. She shut the door and slid as close as possible to me. _Oh god our thighs are touching, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack._

We were pretty much silent except when Mikayla tried to make small talk and Lilly and Oliver ended up shooting questions at her like no tomorow untill we pulled up and she grabbed my hand and led us to her dressing room. I could've sworn I heard Lilly snicker behind us.We got to the room and she had us sit on the couch while she said she was going into the bathroom to change. Oliver turned to me and slapped my knee and it stunk like hell. "Ow! Oliver what did you do that for?!" I hissed at him.

"What's going on with you and her? She's like all over you, I think... nevermind you'd probly flip out and make her take us home if I told you." He scoffed and put his hand on his chin. "What?" I snapped. He ignored me and Lilly shook her head. "What is he talking about?" I gave her a warning look and she slapped the back of his head. "Tell her you doughnut. " He grumbled and the looked at me. "I think she likes you or somthing, I mean she keeps checking you out and stuff, what if she brings us to some weird after party and spikes your drink and you end up just like one of her groupies or somthing?" He asked, his voice squeaking a bit. _I never really thought of that._

"You're saying she's just being nice because she's gay and wants to get in my pants? Oliver... what are the chances of that?" I crossed my arms thinking about how true that could be."What are the chances of her asking us to come in her limo and into her dressing room... while she's in the bathroom... changing... nak-" I held up an hand to silence him. "Okay, I get the point." He scoffed and We all heard the door open slightly. Mikaylas head popped out from behind the door.

"Hey, Miley, can you come her for a sec I need help." I nodded and hesitantly got off the couch, glaring at Oliver before I went and slipped inside the bathroom. She was fully dressed, for some reason, they way she stuck her head out I thought she'd have a towel on or something. She held up a necklace and asked if I could help her put it on, I nodded and shakily took it form her. My hands were so unstable I could barely do it. As I draped it around her neckand did the clasp, I ran my hands along the chain, my fingers brushed her neck. Her skin was so smooth, I wondered what it would be like to kiss it, but I didn't just yet, she might call security because I'm a freak or something.

"You know I wouldn't do that." She said suddenly. I tilted my head and she turned around and leaned against the sink. "I heard what that guy said, I wouldn't just spike your drink and treat you like a groupie." She touched the side of my face and I could have sworn my teeth were chattering. "He was right about me checking you out though, and about me liking you.Plus, I do think there's an after party going on that I was gonna invite you too, but I was gonna ditch them first because It looks like they aren't aware of you being gay." She smiled and moved her hand back to her pocket.

"H-how did you know?" I studdered in complete awe. Nobody knew except for daddy and Jackson. "Let's just say, I've learned to decifer some things when being famouse. When someone loves you and they mean they love your work, when someone says they love you but really means they love how you shake it onstage, and the third, when someone looks you in the eyes and studders and says they are a huge fan, it really means they'd do anything to get to know me." She smirked. "Well, I don't know if you like me like that but I like you, alot and I want to know you at least." She explained to me and I blushed.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheeck and I walked out into the dressing room and sat down with Lilly and Oliver and both of them glared at me. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I almost dropped it when he told me why he was calling. "You excited about this bud? Or you speechless cause you hate her." He asked wisely. "Dad, you know Miley worships her and Hannah hates her ofcourse I'm excited thank you so much." I squealed and hung up and Mikayla walked out of the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes and I asked what as the matter. "You don't like Hannah Montana do you?" She asked as if being cautious. "Um, she's okay, why?" I asked and she put her phone into her pocket. "Aparently I have to perform with her tonight." She said and I'm pretty sure my eyes went big. "Uh, excuse me for a second?" I asked and she nodded.

I ran into the bathroom to call my dad. As soon as he answered I snaped. "Dad, it's tonight... we didnt even rehearse." He answered calmly, " Bud, you know the song I'm sure you can pull it off I'll be there in a few minutes, wait outside, Lilly called me while you were talking to mikayla and sent me a picture message way to go." He said and chuckled and then hung up. Yeah he knew all about it and sometimes he'd tease me whenever she came on tv, it was funny but somtimes embarrasing.

I slammed the phone shut and mumbled somthing about how I'm extremely sorry but I have to go and won't be able to stay for the concert. Mikayla looked hurt, I was surprised that a normal person like me could do that. "Could you come back for the party at least?" She asked and I instanly smiled. "I'll try my hardest to come back... " I leaned in to give her a hug but whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I don't usually leave my dates like this I promise I'll make it up to you." When I turned to leave I saw that she was rather red and I felt so proud of myself that I made her do that.

I waited for my dad and finally the limo showed up... "Dad you brought everything right? Where's my room we're gonna hold the whole audiance up if we aren't fast come on lets go." I shouted heading inside one more time. "Geesh, hold on there darlin' you're acting like you got ants in yer pants." I rolled my eyes and rushed inside, pulling his arm.

I had just barely finished puting my makeup on and my wig when I heard a knock at the door. I gave myself a once over and whispered rock and roll. It's somthing I always do before a show. I opened the door and who other than Mikayla herself was there. Tapping her fingers on the doorframe impatiently. "Hey blondie, I was coming to make sure you look representable on the stage tonight." She said, practically monotone and looked me up and down. I looked her up and down and pretended to glare at her but I really just wanted to grab her by her collar and take her right there.

We both just stood there looking eachother up and down, at first it was deadly judgement, then it was just consideration of wether or not we liked what we picked out, and then both of us ... well, I swear it was like we were checking eachother out, yeah I know I'm weird but I don't think I was seeing things. Finally Mikayla cleared her throat. "So, uh, you ready..." She started softly and then shook her head and cleared her throat again and snapped. "Or what?"

"I am, just... can I ask you somthing?" I asked, but had no clue what had gotten into me. "Can we be friends, or at least aquaintances, because I hate fighting and the glaring and competing." I asked and I think I shrunk a little, I'm not sure but I felt so little talking to her like that. She looked at the floor and then at me. "Fine... but I'm leading the song." She said and then grabbed my hand and led me to the stage.When we got there we stood on opposite entrances, but ofcourse not until she kissed me on each cheek and wished me luck.

The curtain started rise, I took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. _Oh god I'm singing with her... _The music started and we both walked out towards eachother and she started singing. (**Bold** is Mikayla and _italic_ is Hannah regular is both )

**you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast**

(She looked me dead in the eyes as she got closer and closer and we both joined hands and turned to look at the crowd as we sang the chorus) 

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

_you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe _

(I sang it to her, rubbing her thumb with mine, hoping she'd get the message.)__

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

**kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it don't let us lose it... **

(She sang as she let go of my hand and walked in a circle around me she looked like she just realized somthing )

were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

(We both headed towards oposite sides of the stage looking like we were mad as we sang together but suddenly she turned around and I stopped and she headed towards me. Every word that we sang was one more step closer to me.)

**we lived**  
_we loved_  
**we hurt  
**_we joked_  
**we're right**  
_we're wrong_  
**we're weak**  
_we're strong_  
we lived to love

(The last sentance we sang together as she got so close our bodies were practially touching. She looked like she was about to kiss me and her eyes burned into mine as she sang that sentance)

**but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react**  
**the chemicals react**

She sang the chemicals react quietly and then grabbed me and gave me a searing kiss that made my insides completely just go nuts and turn to goo and made me shiver and everything else that you could imagine.My hands instinctively went to her hips, and made me pull her hard against me. We just stayed there untill we heard the whole crowd break into whistles and cheers and we broke the kiss and grinned at eachother and then turned and bowed and went behind the curtain once again.

"I saw it." She said quietly and I nodded. "Saw it... like that I'm gay?" I asked quietly and hardly had time to answer because she snapped, "No, I meant I saw.." She lowered her voice. "Who you truly are, if you get what I'm saying Miley." She smiled in a flirty mannor, I smiled back. "I'll see you at the party?" I asked and she nodded.

"Mikayla and Hannah should be there since they are probably the hottest new couple now." She said and pecked me on the lips as we hear that she needed to be on in 5 minutes. "That is... if you want to be?" She made it sound like a question and I just kissed her and pushed her roughly onto the stage. "Ofcourse, now goodluck you're holding everyone up. She was about to walk back onstage but then turned around and looked at me.

"What are you do-" I was cutt off by yet another burning hot kiss. she slipped her tongue past my lips and only touched mine gently, teasing before pulling it out and kissing my lips one more time. I groaned and she winked. "I'll make it up to you later.." She said, giving me her cocky smile. "You better." I mumbled, "or else your biggest fan will be upset."


End file.
